Main Page
Welcome to the official Kongregate Wiki! The comprehensive Kongregate reference that . Written and maintained by the Kongregators. since January 2007! | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Action Games | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Multiplayer Games | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Shooter Games | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Adventure & RPG Games | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Sports & Racing Games | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Strategy & Defense Games | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Puzzle Games | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Music & More Games ;Kongpanioneyes Everything! :A new contest! The world needs more Kongpanions! Take a picture of our Kongpanion Eyes placed on various objects, animals, people, or other creative things and you could win some awesome Kongregate prizes! Submissions must be original and any submissions with digitally placed eyes will not be considered. :Prizes: :Five (5) winners will receive 100 Kreds and a year of Kong Plus. Five (5) random participants will also win 100 Kreds and a year of Kong Plus! :Contest ends on Friday, July 15th, 2016 at 5:00PM PT. Entries must be submitted using the link below to be considered. Submissions may be shared to Kongregate’s forums and social channels. A valid Kongregate account is required to win. Submissions that do not follow Kongregate’s Code of Conduct will not qualify. Prizes will be automatically awarded to winning accounts. In the event a winner already has Kong Plus, Kreds will be awarded as a substitute. Limit one entry/prize per account. :Check out rules/prizes and submit your entry here. :Use this thread to share entries, chat about the contest, and ask questions! ;Chrome issues (4/15/2015) :After the release of Chrome version 42, Chrome no longer support plugins like Unity or Java. Users may have to use a different browser for some games on the Kongregate website. ;Kongpanions (1/13/2014) :By completing the Badge of the Day on Kongregate, you will now gain a Kongpanion, a digital pet on your profile. Each week, there will be a new Kongpanion available. Gaining five of the BotD from a single week will give you a "Shiny" version of that week's companion. ;Editors Needed (5/13/2014) :The wiki is in dire need of more editors. There is still a large need for content, but we do not currently have many active editors. Compared to the massive amount of content on Kongregate, the wiki is rather low on content. Many articles are still rather short and about a quarter of the article pages are still stubs. You can view a list of things that need to be done on the Community Portal. Or, if you wish to create a new article, type out the name of the article below. type=create width=70 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Past Kong and Wiki News as well as the results of past polls can be found here. http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewPages?feed=rss|short|max=5 Blog posts Do you visit Kongregate Wiki to: Read a game Wiki Read a chat room Wiki Read both Read random stuff Loading article... Loading media... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse